Slave for birthday
by Brassica
Summary: —abandoned due to personal problems.
1. Prologue

**The Vampire Diaries or its characters are not mine.**

**WARNINGS**: Rated M for adult content, abuse, violence, graphic sexual situations and lenguage. Possesive and Dark Damon. If you're not ready for this then you need to get out while you can. This will not be pretty.

**Summary**: _Damon hates birthdays. But what happens when his friend Enzo brings to him a human version of the woman who broke his heart? The idea of revenge suddenly sounds very attractive to him. _

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Slave for birthday<strong>

_**—prologue—**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It was late at night when he heard the front door opening. The Salvatore mansion was quiet at this point or at least until a couple of minutes later, when Enzo burst happily in the place.

"Damon! Friend, happy birthday. How many? Hundred seventy-three?"

Damon rolled his eyes in an annoyed gesture. Birthday celebrations were not his favorites. I mean, he was a vampire for God's sake! a creature of the night who didn't feel the passage of time in any way. He had died a long time ago (one hundred forty-five, to be exact) and he has still looked so damn sexy, desirable and arrogant as when he used to be human. He was still wearing the appearance of a healthy man of twenty five years even though he had seen the birth of the automobile, but nobody noticed it.

And of course he was fine with that. He liked being the eternal stud, having all the girls he wanted to sit and drink and fuck until someone ended up dead (one of the girls, probably). And that was great, you know why? because he was a vampire and that's what vampires did: look spectacular forever, drink blood and find a nice girl to fuck senseless. Damon had been well aware of his nature the day he realized that life was shit, the day that he finally opened the tomb which he had sought to open for over a hundred years and realize that Katherine was not in to be saved by him.

What did he said? _"Life sucks. Get a helmet"_

But Enzo didn't seem to think like him. Unlike Damon he was too outspoken and "him" to spend that time overlooked. If Damon was fulfilling years that meant that he like a good friend should present him something.

"I have a gift for you," he said in his thick accent, smiling at his friend.

"I told you I didn't want gifts"

"I know," Enzo said "But I'll give you one anyway," he added with that tone of voice he used when he had something perverse in his hands.

Damon turned to him, frowning. He opened his eyes as a bad feeling went through of him.

"You're kidding me!" Damon muttered as the scent hit his nose. It was mild, very sweet and nice. It was the scent of a human girl to be precise. The smell was running into his nostrils with such speed and intensity that Damon felt dizzy for a moment. When Damon thought the smell couldn't be more sexy, the spicy touch of blood in the room almost drives him crazy. It was insane.

"What did you do, Enzo?"

"Since we are passing through this sad place I thought you'd want a girl to play with" Enzo said with a smile on his face, looking relaxed "You see: I was walking down the street and I came across this beautiful, sweet little girl identical to the bitch who broke your heart and I thought: why not? so I brought her for you"

"Wait, she is identical to who?"

"Katherine! They seem twin sisters, separated at birth" he smiled "So I kidnapped her for you as a birthday gift. She's in the other room and She looks delicious"

Damon was dumbfounded, not knowing exactly what to say. He was a vampire, yes, but he preferred to be with a woman willing to be with him. Kidnap someone rarely seems funny in these days ... but if Enzo was right and this girl was identical to Katherine then he could do a couple of exceptions. And oh God, _her blood smelled so fucking good! _He thought.

"Well?" Enzo raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response from Damon "Because if you don't like her I would gladly do the honors"

"No," Damon said, smiling wickedly at the thought of a human version of Katherine in his hands to play "Its okay. Thanks for the gift, friend"

He was going to enjoy the positive aspects of his birthday.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Add to favorite, follow and leave a comment!<strong>

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Diaries or its characters are not mine.**

**WARNINGS**: Rated M for adult content, abuse, violence, graphic sexual situations and lenguage. Possesive and Dark Damon. If you're not ready for this then you need to get out while you can. This will not be pretty.

**Summary**: _Damon hates birthdays. But what happens when his friend Enzo brings to him a human version of the woman who broke his heart? The idea of revenge suddenly sounds very attractive to him._

_._

_._

**So here is chapter one! It sorry for the delay, it was a hectic week! but I already bring this new chapter for all of you. I must say thank you very much for all your comments, favorites and follows! I hope you continue with me throughout this story.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Slave for birthday<strong>

_**—Chapter One—**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Elena's eyes quivered gently as soon as she regained consciousness, feeling dizzy. Her head throbbed painfully so she knew she had been hit right there and she was hurt, she just hoped she was not bleeding and the wound didn't require sutures because Elena didn't have good experiences with needles or doctors (actually she hated hospitals). She moaned softly as she moved on her own back gently, licking her lips. When she opened her eyes and watched the brown roof space, her head throbbed more painfully and realization hit her hard.

Where the hell was she?

She sat down hard as soon as the thought crossed her mind, her heart beating rampant as she doesn't recognized the place where she was. It was a house, she could say but she could be wrong too. The room in which she was was busy with a room full of books, a old chair, and some paintings on the walls.

"Hello there?" She murmured in a broken voice, biting her tongue afterwards. What a fool! what the hell was going through her head, huh? She was in a strange house, with a blow to his head and alone, what if she had been kidnapped or something? What if her kidnapper (or kidnappers, Elena hoped was only one) was waiting for her to wake up? She would not give any clue, she thought. She would get up, calm her fucking nerves and go out the window and then she would run as fast as hell.

Elena closed her eyes, supporting her shoes on the floor before standing. Her long chestnut hair fell gently on her chest, bathing the pink shirt she was wearing and making no sound. She searched with her big doe eyes for a departure, finding a window across the room. Her heart skipped a beat in excitement. Yes! she moaned in her mind.

She quickly ran to the window and tried to open it, taking the heavy steel frame for strength and lift, but she could not move it. It seemed to be sealed, Elena soon panicked. No, no, no, she told herself. She had to calm down, take a deep breath and find another exit or something to help her open the damn window. She was sure that she will open it, in one way or another she would because she could not stay there, no damn way!

Just as she was about to think of something effective, the sound of footsteps sounded in the hall cut off her breathing. She was not alone. Whoever's been brought here was about to enter the room and she was helpless against him. She swallowed the bile that rose through her throat and looked around the room in a hurry, taking a metal pole that was lying in a corner, but first wipe the sweat from the palms on her pants.

Seconds passed painfully, while Elena waited in the room listening to the increasingly heavy footsteps, coming to where she was. When the door of the room opened, Elena did not know what to think.

* * *

><p>Enzo looked at Damon one last time before opening the door of the room, watching the anxious look on the face of his friend. And he could not blame him even if he wanted to, because the smell of the girl was damn delicious. Enzo almost felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of all the things that Damon would do to the poor girl with no luck as he could not touch her, but then he scare that thought as far as he could. This was Damon's birthday and this girl was a good way for Damon to purge all the hatred he felt, depression and the dark days. Why? Because this girl was identical to Katherine Pierce, the woman who Damon would never lay a hand on even if he want to because she was 500 years older and therefore, she was stronger. Enzo had to deal with Damon for many years, but it had been especially defeater see him on the floor because of a fucking woman. Damon had fallen apart after learning that Katherine had not been in the tomb, and when she appeared a couple of years later chasing to Stefan, Damon fucked over.<p>

This should be a new beginning, Enzo had told Damon, giving the girl time to wake up. Damon had a chance to fuck this girl until Katherine was out of his system. Only then they could return to their murderous mission life. It was a win-win.

When he finally opened the door fully the vision of a terrified girl made him smile. He could also feel Damon tensing beside him, and that also made him laugh and aside any depressing thought of his head about what would happen if it didn't work.

Enzo turned towards Damon, still with the smile plastered on his face. "Have a happy birthday, buddy" He said completely honest.

Then he left, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't take her eyes of the male figure in front of her. He was too handsome and it was starting to scare her. "The handsome are the most dangerous" Caroline, her friend said to her once. It might seem a ridiculous saying but Elena did not know whether or not to trust a man who has her held captive in a room like this. Besides, what meant the other guy with "Happy Birthday"? Was she some kind of twisted gift? Elena felt her knees tremble in anticipation of any movement that the man did.<p>

"Could you let the stick?" God! even his voice sounded like pure sex. Elena shuddered at the danger in his request, pressing her lips together in response.

"I don't want. Who are you? Let me go" She pressed, pointing the gun toward him.

Elena watched him smile and felt butterflies in her stomach instead of fear. His smile was big and white, sexy. His eyes as blue as the ocean staring at her. Don't look at him that way, Elena! she chided herself, taking a deep breath.

"Funny. Seriously, honey, put that down before you hurt yourself" Damon said arrogantly, approaching her without showing fear.

She was surprised. Does the idiot could see that she had a weapon that could impale him? Clearly there wasn't a brain behind all that beauty.

"Do not tell me what the fuck to do! Stay where you are!"

Damon's smile disappeared almost immediately, he beginning to get enough of the attitude of the girl. She smelled completely scared, she was shaking, his hands were sweating. Damon was surprised how the weapon had not slipped out of her hands at this point. The girl was brave - she had fire, but the birthday gifts were characterized as pleasant and she was being a rude bitch to him.

Just like Katherine, his mind sang for him.

Before Elena could complain about him coming again, Damon has appeared in front of her to wrest the gun from her hands and see her with angry. Elena hiccupped impressed by his speed. She had not seen him coming! Waves of panic crossed her, her heart stopped for a moment just to beat faster later.

"How'd you do that?" She gasped "You were there ... and then you ..."

His words were cut off by Damon, who held her chin painfully. Elena sobbed with pain taking over her neck, stretching her hands to hold his. "Look at me," he growled, and Elena had no choice but to obey.

She watched in fascination as his pupils. They opened and closed as he spoke to her.

"You're going to shut up until I allow you to talk" He ordered "You will not scream or say any other crap, and you are not going to fight, okay?"

Elena thought he was crazy, she thought of telling him he was an idiot and could go to hell; but instead she nodded obediently. What the fuck?

Damon smiled, releasing her without finesse.

"See how easy it is everything when you collaborate?"

Go to hell, Elena said him in her mind, but her lips went absolutely nothing, she was only allowed to look at him with hatred. Damon was ok with that.

"Now!" Damon was visibly relaxed now "You are here because my good friend Enzo kidnapped you. He thinks you will give me in a better mood. I have some ideas on how you can help" his blue eyes shone with lust at her.

Damon was silent a few moments, watching her as she killed him with her eyes. An amused smile escaped of his lips.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," he admitted, "You can talk"

"Bastard!" Elena shouted at him as soon as she could talk "Who do you think you are? This is illegal, you will go to prison!"

"Oh yeah?" Damon scoffed, raising an eyebrow at her "I think you have too much hope, sweetheart. I'll go to jail if the police finds out, and that's not gonna happen"

Confidence in the Damon statement made Elena's stomach churn. No, she couldn't believe a single word he said because nothing was true. The police were going to search for her because aunt Jenna would realize that she was missing. And they were going to find her because she was going to stand and fight against these men until they found her.

"It's going to happen you know why? because I have faith. I will not stay here with you, so go ahead!" She stepped toward him, watching Damon's face was deformed at her words "I am not afraid of you" she said.

This girl was very wrong if she thought she was going to have the last word, Damon thought. Elena on the other hand was feeling like a fucking queen. Fear still reigned her but that little moment tasted of victory because Damon seemed genuinely impressed by her words.

She would not let him screw her.

"Wow," he murmured with a smile. Elena glared at him "Inspiring, baby, really inspiring. But you know what?" He shot one of his hands up to her hair, grabbing her by the back of his head with hard. Elena moaned in pain, closing her eyes tightly when Damon approached her against his strong chest. "You should be afraid of me"

"Fuck you!"

Damon laughed grimly, sending electric shocks through the body of Elena, added to the pain.

"No, Elena. Fuck you" Damon said with malice, bringing his lips to her ear to whisper "That's what I'll do to you until you learn some damn manners, fuck you until you cry for more" man's tongue slipped through her earlobe until the smooth contour of her chin, and Elena sighed reluctantly.

Damon laughed again in victory, blowing his warm breath against the brunette's neck, feeling her tremble under his touch. He doesn't loosened his grip painful at any time.

"It would be very easy for me to pull out those pants of yours, put aside your panties and slid my hard cock in your wetness" He gasped "Fuck you into unconsciousness. Uhm ... you would like it don't you, baby?"

Elena shifted uncomfortably under him, resting her hands against his shoulders to try to push him away. Her body was reacting to his words, feeling wet between her legs. Damn this man!

He tasted her sweet neck, finding that delicious place on her carotid that made her shake. Elena bit her lip to keep from moaning, but it was useless. Damon sucked her vein, pull out her a merry sob.

"Don't scream, baby," he ordered. His fangs lengthened in advance, veins appeared under his eyes and the eyes were painted black. The compulsion behind his words prevented Elena to scream in pain.

Damon kept his grip on her hair, sucking her neck with desire. A guttural moan left his throat after a couple of sips of the sweet blood, holding her against his own body. Elena clung to the dark shirt unable to make a sound.

What the hell was going on? He bit her! He was sucking her blood. Pain shot through her spine because of the grip on her hair, and fangs sunk deep into her flesh.

"Stop," she moaned with effort, trying unsuccessfully to remove him.

Damon knew that the bite was painful for her, and he was fine with that. She was his toy, not his guest. She had to be in pain for being a rude bitch to him, just like Katherine.

Katherine.

The thought of her made him sink his teeth deeper into her flesh, feeling her tremble in his arms wildly in response to pain. Elena felt increasingly heavy.

She could not think.

She could not speak.

She could not move.

She could not even remember where she was.

A sob escaped her lips as she felt Damon's fangs retract her neck, he releasing a satisfied sigh.

Elena watched his perfect lips full of blood, fangs protruding from his upper lip. The terror of the vision, the realization of the facts, it was all too much. She fainted in his arms.

"You're damn delicious" The man moaned, holding her so she would not fall to the ground immediately. "I'm going to keep you"

Damon licked his dirty lips watching the girl in his arms with a smile.

Elena's body fell onto ground.

She had fainted and he could not wait to she to wake up.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Add to favorite, follow and leave a comment!<strong>

**Xoxo ;)**


End file.
